Patients at hospitals and other care centers regularly require controlled drug intake as a part of the patient's prescribed therapy. One form of controlled drug intake is accomplished by infusing fluidic drugs with a medical infusion pump.
Medical infusion pumps, in general, provide regulated drug delivery to a patient. These pumps are used to deliver a selected drug or other therapeutic agent to a patient at a predetermined rate that is programmed into the pump. However, programming and managing such pumps can be difficult and cumbersome. Programming typically includes preloading a pump program into a pump and then entering pump parameters or data into the pump through a keypad that is directly in the pump. Each time the pump is programmed, the data must be reentered by hand.
Managing the status and locations of pumps also can be difficult. A single pump can be us programmed for delivering different fluids in different therapies and in different locations within a hospital. Similarly, the status of a pump and alarms can be difficult to monitor because the pumps are often in locations other than where the caregiver is located and have small displays on which information can be difficult to see.